Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a lens for a light emitter, a light source module, a lighting device, and a lighting system.
Among lenses used in a emitter, a wide beam angle lens is used to diffuse light across a wider region in a lateral direction from a central portion. In this case, however, light incident to the lens may not be uniformly diffused and light distribution may increase in a region according to various light source forms of packages. An uneven distribution of diffused light may cause defective optical uniformity such as mura in a lighting device or in a display device